<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watching Emma: Twist by Kin_Z3d</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128202">Watching Emma: Twist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kin_Z3d/pseuds/Kin_Z3d'>Kin_Z3d</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Emma Mikaelson [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV), The Originals (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Emma Swan, Emma Swan Has a Penis, Emma Swan is actually Emma Mikaelson, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kin_Z3d/pseuds/Kin_Z3d</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the life of Emma Swan, but as my other fanfictions are, this is made with a twist... one that will be revealed soon enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Rebekah Mikaelson, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Emma Mikaelson [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Whatever just happened was very random. But let’s see who came through and their reactions.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a flash of light and through it came the Evil Queen. Then another, revealing Rumpelstiltskin and Belle. Regina didn’t have time to react as more flashes came and there were more people in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regina’s eyes got dark when she saw a pregnant Snow White and her shepherd in the room. She tried to use her magic, but it was useless and that made her get more upset.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David noticed her as well and tried to reach for his sword, but it wasn’t there, along with the daggers that he usually has hidden in his clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before all hell could break out, a voice interrupted them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before you fight, let me explain,” the feminine voice rang out from the screen and the people were looking at it skeptically, even the Dark One - none of them had seen this type of 'magic' before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hesitant nods was the answer. “I am Hope. Hope Mikaelson and this is a story that my mother wants you all to see, your powers and weapons have been taken from you so that you don’t harm anyone,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl was a teenager. The hesitation rose in the room, but a few nodded in understanding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So she continued, “Please stay calm and any food you would be hungry for will appear in front of you. I know this is strange and unusual to you, but please be patient - take a seat and relax,” she said to them, her voice was oddly soothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They listened to her and took a seat, away from their nemesis’ as to try to control the urge to hurt them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room was like a very, very big theater - not that they knew that. The seats were comfortable, making quite a few of them relax even further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before we begin, there will be a few others that will join this... show,” she said. Then there was a flash, bringing forth the Original Family - minus a few very important people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The new arrivals looked ready for a fight or a showdown, but they relaxed at the face of their granddaughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She quickly explained it to them and they nodded their understanding, realizing what this was real quickly. A few of them glanced at the curious people, but they didn’t say who they were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The program will begin shortly, enjoy the ride,” Hope said to them. She did a two finger salute at them and then the screen faded to black before something started up... </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hello Backstory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is basically the first episode, but without the life in Storybrooke. The introduction, I guess.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own OUAT, the Originals, or any of their characters. I only own the ones that I create. </p><p>*The Cora in this fanfiction will be very different from the one on the show. A lot of character’s will be different from how they are in the show, mostly Emma.*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>-- The screenplay will be in bold. </b> The reactions won’t have anything done to them. <em> The theater people’s thoughts will be in italics. </em> <b> <em>The thoughts of the people in the show will be in bold and in italics. --</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The scene started out with it showing Charming riding through land on a steed. Then in the forest, it showed Snow laying in a glass coffin. It was surrounded by the Seven Dwarves. </b>
</p><p>Regina smiled at the fear in his face, remembering the time that she put her former step-daughter under the curse. </p><p>
  <b>“You’re too late,” Doc said to him as he stood next to the coffin. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“No. No! Open it,” he said to them, looking worriedly at the love of his life. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Grumpy is the one that spoke up, “I’m sorry, she’s gone,” he said. His tone was sad, gazing at his fallen friend. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“At least let me say good-bye,” he said, also looking sad - the tone that Grumpy used made him upset as well. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>They lifted the coffin lid and Charming kissed her. A burst of magic erupts and Snow wakes with a gasp. </b>
</p><p>That made Regina frown. Snow smiled lovingly at her husband and happily at her close friends. </p><p>
  <b>“You... you found me,” she said to him, smiling in disbelief. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Did you doubt I would?” he asked her. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Truthfully? The glass coffin gave me pause,” she said to him, not sitting up. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Well, you never have to worry, I will always find you,” he promised her. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Do you promise?” she asked him and before he could answer her, the scene transferred over to their wedding. </b>
</p><p>Throughout this exchange, Regina’s mind drifted to her own past. To her beloved stable boy. Her beloved Daniel - who was so brutally ripped away from her because a girl couldn’t keep her mouth shut. </p><p>It was worse since her mother was the one that killed her first love. </p><p>
  <b>They exchange their vows and it’s all romantic, until the doors open. “Sorry I’m late,” the Evil Queen says to them. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>She walks into the room, dispelling the guards with her magic. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“It’s the Queen! Run!” Doc yelled out in panic. </b>
</p><p>Now that reaction, that made Regina smile. The terror in his voice could be heard. Cora, from where she was sitting, smiled at it as well. </p><p>She sneaked a glance at her daughter, but remained silent otherwise. </p><p>
  <b>Snow White drew Charming’s sword and pointed it at the Queen. “She’s not Queen anymore! She’s nothing more than an evil witch!” she said to the crowd. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“No, no, no, don’t stoop to her level, there’s no need,” Charming said to his wife, lowering the sword. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“You’re wasting your time, you’ve already lost. And I will not let you ruin this wedding,” he said to Regina, standing more in front of Snow. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I’ll tell you a few things. First: my kingdom is prospering and is so much better than this one. The only reason you have one is because the people of this kingdom were tired of George’s tyranny,” she started off, smirking at them. </b>
</p><p>Another proud mother moment for Cora here. Unfortunately for her, Zelena saw it and her jealousy grew. She took a few calming breaths so not to alert her younger sister of her presence. </p><p>
  <b>“Second of all, I haven’t come to ruin anything. On the contrary dear, I’ve come to give you a gift,” she said to them, she was as cool as a cucumber. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“We want nothing from you,” she said, putting emphasis on the ‘nothing’. </b>
</p><p><b>“But you shall have it. My gift to you is this happy, happy day. For tomorrow, my real work begins. You’ve made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything you </b> <b> <em>all </em> </b> <b>love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do,” she said to them. </b></p><p>
  <b>Her voice carried through the room, it was commanding and she was in control. She held herself like the queen that she is. Like the queen she was groomed to be. </b>
</p><p>This whole threat had piqued the interest of the Mikaelson’s. They knew of the events that caused Emma to come to the ‘land without magic’, but there wasn’t much detail given. </p><p>
  <b>She turned and walked towards the door. A “Hey!” from Charming stopped her. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>She turned around and Charming threw his sword at her. She disappeared in a cloud of smoke along with the sword, long before it could touch her. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted to show guards escorting Snow and Charming to Rumplestiltskin’s cell. </b>
</p><p><b>Then one of the guards spoke up, “</b> <b>When we reach the cell, stay out of the light, and whatever you do, do not let him know your name. If he knows your name, he will have power over you,” he told them. </b></p><p>“Those guards are idiots, just like you two,” Regina said to Snow and Charming. They frowned at her and Charming was about to respond, but Snow stopped him. </p><p>He glared at her, but focused on the screen that had continued playing. </p><p>
  <b>Then the guards got the attention of Rumplestiltskin. He climbed down the bars like a monkey. </b>
</p><p><b>“No, you don’t. They do. Snow White and Prince 'Charming'! *</b> <b> <em>insert insane cackle</em> </b> <b>* You insult me. Step into the light, and take off those ridiculous robes,” they do as he says. </b></p><p>
  <b>“Ah, ha-ha ha… that’s much better,” he replied, rather creepily. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“We’ve come to ask you about the–” Charming speaks up, but is interrupted by Rumplestiltskin. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yes, yes, I know why you’re here! You want to know about the Queen’s threat,” he says over him, of course he knew. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Tell us what you know,” she commanded him. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Ohh! Tense, aren’t we? Fear not: for I can ease your mind! But. It’s gonna cost you something in return,” he said to them, his tone was mysterious as always. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“No. This is a waste of time,” he says to his wife, ever the protective husband. </b>
</p><p><em> “There’s a cure. Of course there is,” </em> Regina groaned internally. So, she’s to fail - but the revelation doesn’t break her mask, she was poised and her face wasn’t giving away anything. </p><p>
  <b>“What do you want?” Snow asked him, ignoring the protectiveness of her husband. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Oh… the name of your unborn child?” he asked them, not second-guessing himself. This must be something he really wants. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Absolutely not!” Charming protested, but his wife wasn’t listening to him. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Deal! What do you know?” she exclaimed, wanting to know. </b>
</p><p>“As I’ve said, as idiotic as ever,” Regina smirked at her former step-daughter. Snow glared at her, not saying anything. </p><p>
  <b>“Ah. The Queen has created a powerful curse. And it’s coming. Soon you’ll all be in a prison, just like me, only worse! Your prison–all of our prisons—will be time. And time will stop. And we will be trapped, someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity, while the Queen celebrates, victorious at last! …No more happy endings,” he explained what he wanted to tell them. </b>
</p><p>“I didn’t create it, I am the one to cast it. Rumplestiltskin created it,” Regina said, looking at her former mentor, raising an eyebrow at him. </p><p>“I told them what I had to, dearie, not everything,” he said as his way of an explanation. </p><p>
  <b>“What can we do?” Snow asked him after the explanation. She did look rather worried. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“We can’t do anything!” he said to them, not really caring about her worriedness. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Who can?” Snow asked, hoping that there could be something done to stop the curse. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>As he reaches hand beyond the bars, he says, “That little thing. Growing inside your belly.” </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Next time, I cut it off,” he threatened the man-thing, after he slapped Rumplestiltskin’s hand away with it. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Tk, tk, tk, tk, tk. The infant is our only hope,” he said to Charming. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then to Snow, “Get the child to safety. Get the child to safety and on its *he closed his eyes in concentration* twenty-eighth birthday, the child will return. The child will find you—and the final battle will begin!” he exclaimed and then he started cackling insanely once more. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I’ve heard enough. We’re leaving,” Charming said to his wife. He took Snow away as Rumplestiltskin began doing his insane thing. </b>
</p><p>This time the Charming’s were the ones smirking, even as their eyes looked pained as they remembered how they decided to get their child to safety. </p><p>
  <b>Rumplestiltskin screamed a deranged scream. “Hey! No! We made a deal! I want her name! We had a deal—I. Need. Her. Name! I want her name!” he yelled after them. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Her? It’s a boy,” he said, looking confused. Blue told them it would be a boy... Now he’s saying it’s a girl. What the fuck. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Missy, missy—you know I’m right. Tell me. What’s her name?” he asked Snow, she seems to know something her husband doesn’t. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Emma. Her name is Emma,” she said decisively. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rumplestiltskin relaxed and then sighed out, “Emma.”</b>
</p><p>The Mikealson’s were all shook. That’s all a lot to take in. ALlhough that information doesn’t make them dislike the Charming’s any less. </p><p>
  <b>Then the scene transitions to showing Snow White in the final stages of labor and Prince Charming holding her while Doc waits by the bedside. Concurrently, the Queen’s forces ride through a forest to the castle.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Ahhh! Help! I can’t have this baby now!” groaned out Snow, the pain that she was going through was clear in her tone. </b>
</p><p>The ‘heros’ looked on in worry, seeing the whole thing happening is quite suspenseful and is actually pretty interesting. </p><p>Although they were more worried about their lives here, they kept their mouths shut and watched on as the scene played out. </p><p>
  <b>“Doc. Do something,” he pleaded to his friend. Then to his wife, “It’s gonna be okay. The wardrobe’s almost finished, just—just hold on,” he sounded desperate. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Nooooo! Ahhh!” was Snow’s response. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Geppetto entered the room, “It’s ready,” he announced to them. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Prince Charming softly said to his wife, “It’s ready.” He starts to pick up Snow White, but is interrupted by Doc. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“It’s too late. We can’t move her,” he says to him. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Push. Push,” he encouraged his wife. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The screen cut back and forth between the Castle and the forest. The Queen’s riders are followed closely by the Dark Curse. </b>
</p><p>“This isn’t good,” Red said, the back and forth had her worried. On the other hand, Regina was smirking proudly, happy that they had failed and she would come out victorious. </p><p>
  <b>Snow White has successfully given birth, to an infant covered in a blanket with 'Emma' embroidered on it. The blanket that Granny knitted for Emma. Prince Charming kisses Snow White’s forehead.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Snow White groggily said, “The wardrobe. It only takes one,” to her husband. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>She and Prince Charming share a look until a blast and a whinny outside the door cause them to look that way. They knew that she had arrived. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Then our plan has failed. At least we’re together,” he said to her. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“No. You have to take her. Take the baby to the wardrobe,” she said to him, passing their newborn daughter to her husband. </b>
</p><p>“What the fuck?! You are so selfish,” Rebakah said to Snow, eying her disgustingly. </p><p>Granny and Red nodded their agreement to that statement. Who in their right mind would send their not even an hour old daughter to a world they know nothing about?!</p><p>
  <b>“Are you out of your mind?” Charming questioned his wife, looking at her with disbelief in his eyes. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“No. It’s the only way, you have to send her through,” she tried explaining, trying to make her husband see her reasoning. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“No. No. You don’t know what you’re saying,” he stated, looking at her as if she had grown another head. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“No, I do. We have to believe that she’ll come back for us. We have to give Emma her best chance,” Snow said to him, Emma was still in her mothers arms.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Charming kissed Emma on the forehead as Snow said, “Goodbye, Emma.” Then he takes the baby and his sword, he was going to protect his daughter, she was their last chance. </b>
</p><p>“I get that the curse was over your heads, but did you really consider the thought to send away your <em> daughter </em>to a land no one knows of? ” Red asked her best friend, her tone was skeptical. </p><p>“Yes, Red, we did,” Snow sighed. Regina shook her head at the idiot couple. If she had a child, he would never leave her sight, especially with a curse as powerful at the Dark Curse. </p><p>
  <b>Two of the Queen’s soldiers murder the White castle’s palace guards. Prince Charming dispatches both, suffering a shoulder wound in the process. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Emma is unharmed, thankfully. He kicks open the door to Geppetto’s workshop and places Emma inside the wardrobe and gives her one last forehead kiss.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Find us,” was the only thing he said to her. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t talk against your wife? Whatever she says goes?” Philip asked Charming. Charming looked thoughtful for a quick second before he nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the reason your daughter will grow up without you. Leaving her in an unknown world, a terrible idea,” he quickly said to the Prince. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charming shrugs, not disagreeing with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>He closes the wardrobe and fights off two more soldiers that come in. One wounds him in the abdomen, and he collapses. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The same soldier opens the wardrobe and there is no sign of Emma. Prince Charming sees this just before he loses consciousness.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A now-healed Snow White makes her way to Geppetto’s Workshop, where a fallen Prince Charming lies.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She noticed Charming, “No. No. No!” she exclaimed and then sits and cradles Prince Charming’s head in her lap. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Please. Please come back to me,” she begs him, hoping that it was all just an illusion. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>She kisses him, but nothing happens. She tries again, and the same thing happens. Nothing. The Evil Queen appears, Regina dressed as the Queen she is. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Oh, don’t worry, dear. In a few moments you won’t remember you knew him, let alone loved him,” she says to her, she was triumphant. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Why did you do this?” Snow asked her, not knowing her reasons, even though she really should. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>This Snow looks curiously at the Regina/Evil Queen in the theater, also wanting to know why. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Because this is my happy ending,” she said to her. Two soldiers enter the room and the Queen addresses them, “The child?” she asks them. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Gone. It was in the wardrobe; and then it was gone. It’s nowhere to be found.” he says to her, telling a quick version of what happened. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Where is she?” she asks Snow, who was still sitting on the ground next to her unconscious husband. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“She got away. You’re going to lose. I know that now. Good will always win,” Snow tells her, despite being the once on the ground, she was showing fake confidence. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“We’ll see about that,” she says, then begins an evil laugh. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>As she does, the ceiling cracks, and the air begins to darken and swirl. Soon the characters find themselves in the middle of a vortex of dark magic.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Where are we going?” she asks her, torn between wanting the answer and not wanting it. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Somewhere horrible,” she begins. And a window shatters inwards and the Curse floods inside the room. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Absolutely horrible. A place where the only happy ending will be mine,” she finishes as the curse continues to come closer. The shards of glass from the window are suspended in midair, and then the Curse smoke covers everything.</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Up: Emma's life before the Mikaelson's.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Time in Foster Care - And A New Mikaelson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No spoilers... enjoy :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Regina was smirking, she was glad to have torn apart the ‘Charming’ idiots. Snow doesn’t deserve her happy ending if she can’t have her own. Especially since it’s Snow’s fault for her losing her love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The good guys were fearful. Rumplestiltskin was happy, since she cast his curse, he was a step closer to finding his son. His Baelfire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The charmings were... upset. They would lose their daughter, even though it is technically their own doing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene faded into showing a crying Emma in the forest. There was no sign for anyone around, until a man was seen walking. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He was whistling, until he got quiet and heard the cries. Then he was seen looking for the origin of the sound. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He found her and picked her up. “She doesn’t even look an hour old. Holy shit, she’s a newborn,” he said, as he stared at her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He read the name, “Emma. Alright, Emma, shh,” he said. He bounced her and she got quiet, so he went and looked for a place he could find out about her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That man is nicer than half of you heroes,” Regina snarked, internally happy that the child was okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She might be the Evil Queen, but she would never do harm to a child, so matter who their parents are. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like you’d know,” Snow shot back. Regina raised her eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would know, it’s why I said it,” she said to her, she was cool and composed. That just annoyed Snow more, but she kept her mouth shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The man finds a fire station. He carries the one again crying Emma into the building. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The weird buildings and workings of that work surprised many of those there, but they kept their mouths shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scene was interrupted by Hope’s face coming on. “Alright, there’s a person that will be joining you,” she said, not offering any sort of explanation as the screen went black. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The murmurs started up. “Who?” someone yelled out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A voice sounded over said murmurs, “That would be me, love,” it was a very feminine voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stared at her in shock, everyone going silent to take in the stranger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although, she didn’t remain a stranger much longer. She was embraced by the Mikaelson’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus and Caroline first because they are her parents. They connected the dots and knew that she was probably their daughter and related to the big family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she introduced herself to the rest. “My name is Emma,” she said, and ignored the shocked gasps from the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would have been Emma Charming had you kept me,” she said, directly to the Charmings. “But you didn’t, so my name is Emma Mikaelson,” she finished off with a smirk, proud of her name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And before you go off, I am not blood related to you anymore, thanks to my wonderful Aunt Freya, who is a very powerful witch,” she said to the idiots that brought her into this world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma was dressed sharply, she had an Amani suit on, an expensive watch on her wrist, and fancy dress shoes. And let’s not forget the wine red tie that she had on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While she may be the daughter of Klaus and Caroline, she mimics her Uncle Elijah’s dress sense. Sometimes even channeling her Aunt Rebekah’s fashion sense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snow and Charming were struck silent. Shocked as they watched the woman, who was supposed to be their daughter, be so cruel towards them, but so happy and welcoming towards the other people that they don’t know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they continued to process this, Regina was... amused and happy. Serves them right for abandoning their newborn daughter, she looked to be freezing in the clip that was shown to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Also as they did that and thought that, Emma made herself comfortable on the couch that was brought out for her. She’s sitting by herself, so she took off her coat and tie. Then she unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that, she uncuffed her sleeves then rolled them up, and she relaxed into the couch once all was said and done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene continues. This time, there’s no sound and they watch as the man hands over Emma to a firefighter. Then it changes once more. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This time, it fades into showing a couple. They looked to be in their late 20s or early 30s. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma’s face fell at seeing the people that gave her away, the ones that replaced her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus frowned as well, but his look was more hidden then the others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then it had Emma’s first steps. Her first word was there too, it being ‘dada’.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It showed her happiness before it showed a confused Emma sitting on their couch with two of her happy parents, parents who had a stick like object in their hand. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They were laughing, so she laughed too, until they looked at her, and her confused expression came back. What Emma didn’t know was that the stick was or what it said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The frown on Klaus’ face got deeper, as the fairytale characters got more confused, also not knowing what that stick was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Freya noticed and she said, “It’s a pregnancy stick. You pee on it and then wait for it to tell you whether or not you’re pregnant. They’re not 100% accurate, but the more you take, the more sure you can be that you’re pregnant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her explanation got rid of the confusion of most of them, but a handful remained more confused then they were before, but they accepted the answer to their silent question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then it showed a young, three year old Emma, in the back of a car as her parents sat in the front. There was a baby seat in the back next to her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She looked to be talking to the baby, it had blue themed clothing and a dark blue shirt that said, “Daddy’s Little Boy” in white. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He was looking at his older sister and smiling, as if he understood what she was saying. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The parents got out and opened the doors, then took out their children. Emma smiled and took her mothers hand, she was dragging her baby blanket along with her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She had on a purple shirt with light blue jeans. She had a medium sized bow in her blonde hair and she had on white shoes. Surprisingly, they weren’t dirty. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>There was also a backpack on her, it was white, black,  and purple and there was so much glitter on it. It looked to be full, but of what, the audience didn’t know. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They walked inside the building and Emma was looking around curiously. She was a three year old, of course she’s curious. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>There was a lady in the reception area who looked at them and nodded, apparently having recognized them. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma shivered, her three years there were the worst years of her life and she wasn’t looking forward to them seeing it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Especially her father, just because he killed all of the people that hurt her, didn’t mean that he wouldn’t rage at the sight of them. Like he did before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma looked confused as her father talked to the woman. She took out some papers and a pen. The lady handed them to her father and he sat in a chair in the room and began reading through it. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma’s mother took out an audio player from her purse and a pair of headphones to go along with it. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She put the headphones on her daughter and said to her, “Listen to our song while we do the adult things, okay?” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma nodded, she was an easy going child, which made it harder for the two adults to let go of her, but they had come to a decision and were going to stick by it. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As this progressed, Caroline and Klaus got up and sat next to their daughter. They were both on either side of her and she relaxed in their embrace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Charming’s caught the exchange between the three of them and frowned, wondering if they would ever have that bond with their now grown daughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Her brother was already asleep, he was a baby and tired out quickly. Emma was smiling as she listened to the song, but she was completely calm. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The song was sung by her mother, who had a lovely voice. It was soothing to the child and she had been listening to it since she was adopted by them at 2 months old. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The two adults continued their work and the camera panned to a clock, it showed that it was currently </b>
  <b>11:19 am</b>
  <b> and then it faded into the clock showing </b>
  <b>1:13 pm</b>
  <b>. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It zoomed out to show Emma scribbling some drawings with crayons as her parents talked to the reception lady again. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then the lady turned to address Emma, who looked up at her when her name was called, “Hello, Emma. I am Miss Jenny, nice to meet you,” she introduced herself, she stuck her hand out for a handshake. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma giggled and shook her hand, “Hewwo Miss Jenny, I is Emma Swan,” she said, and there was a smile on her face. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Even being just three years old, she could tell that Miss Jenny was a nice woman, she was a mini lie detector, always knowing when someone lies to her, even her own parents. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regina looked at the Emma on screen, smiling at the adorable three year old. Say whatever terrible things you want about the Evil Queen, but she was never cruel to children. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her kingdom and her father were her top two priorities, only then came her vendetta with Snow. Charming was just collateral damage, who, unfortunately, always came between her achieving what she wants. That being revenge for Daniel, Snow </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>the reason that he was dead, after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The lady smiled, the little... girl was absolutely adorable. Emma’s mother doesn’t want to let their daughter go, but her husband made a convincing argument. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma’s father, on the other hand, wanted to be rid of the abomination that is his daughter. Not that Emma understood what he meant by that. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>However, Jenny could, and she would try her damn hardest to make sure that Emma would be alright. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Okay, Emma, you have to stay here with Miss Jenny, okay? She’ll take care of you,” her mother got her attention once more. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma furrowed her eyebrows. “You come back mama?” she asked her mother, her green eyes were wide as she stared up at her mother. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma’s mother smiled, a tight smile, but it convinced Emma, “Of course we will sweetie,” she said, her voice was tight too. It was as if she was holding back tears. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma’s father said goodbye to her as well, he put the recording and the headphones in her backpack as well. Emma kissed her brother on the head as a goodbye, like she always did to him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>What Emma didn’t know was that it would be the last time that Emma would see her parents or her brother. She waved bye to them as they left in the car, then she was ushered inside by Miss Jenny. That was where that ended. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, that circle thing that they showed, with numbers on it, what is it?” Cinderella asked the ones from ‘The Land Without Magic’ in curiosity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s called a clock, there’s different types, but it tells what time it is,” Freya answered her question. Cinderella nodded thoughtfully, her curiosity being momentarily satisfied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>More of Emma’s years in foster care showed on the screen, in all of them: she looked younger than six, which made it all the worse for the viewers. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were horrified at how harshly they would raise their hands on Emma, how dark of a print they would leave on her skin. It made them sick to the stomach as they watched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus, however, got angrier and angrier. He was always the fiercest of the Mikaelson siblings, after all. And watching his daughter get hit made it angrier than ever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, before he could show his anger to the rest of the people, it stopped and brought up the first time Emma met the Mikaelson family. Here’s how it went:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It started off with showing a mansion with a huge closed gate that prevented anyone from entering or exiting. Anyway, there was a lot of space in the front of the house and a pretty big fountain at the front. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>There were guards seen walking about, on patrol, and they looked threatening - pretty intimidating if you ask me. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>A car pulled up in front of the gate entrance. It had a curious six year old Emma in the back, looking around. There was her social worker, Lauren, who was driving. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The car stopped and a man asked who wanted in and why. “I’m Lauren and I’m here because I have someone that the Mikaelson family is going to meet,” she explained. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The man was silent, but then the gates opened and Lauren drove on ahead when the man informed her that she could. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They drove on and Emma was seen looking wide-eyed at the new place and the mansion. It was a very, very big mansion. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline chuckled, “Adorable,” she cooed at her daughter. Emma rolled her eyes in faux annoyance, but the twitching of her lips gave away that she wasn’t annoyed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus chuckled along with his wife, also amused by the way that young Emma was looking around. The Charmings were watching the exchange and there was jealousy in their gazes, seeing the bond that the two had with </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> daughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The car stopped in front of the entrance, they were greeted by a butler, who led them inside. Lauren thanked him and he went about his day and his duties around the house. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma was walking behind Lauren, keeping her head down as she did so. She was always like this when going to a new house. It took even longer than that to get her to open up, not trusting people. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They were told to wait in a room, it looked like a study, but it was a pretty big one. Lauren sat and took out the files that she had on Emma. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma sat next to her social worker, she kept quiet as she studied the room that they were in. Lauren was going over some papers, but Emma was too young to understand what they said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>From what Emma observed, the things looked very expensive. There were a lot of books in the room and the few that were out, looked old. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They didn’t have to wait long until a man with light brown hair and a blonde woman entered. They took their seats on the other side of Emma and Lauren. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Nice to meet you. I am Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson,” the man introduced himself to Lauren and Emma. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“And I’m Caroline Mikaelson, Klaus’ wife,” the blonde introduced herself to them as well. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lauren smiled, “I’m Lauren, Emma’s social worker,” she said to them. Her voice was kind as she saw Emma, from her peripheral, and saw her curiosity increase as her shyness did as well. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lauren encouraged her to introduce herself, “I’m Emma, Emma Swan,” she murmured to the couple, her eyes were downcast. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Emma,” Klaus said in his British accent. His kind voice made Emma look up and she saw his hand outstretched. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma shook it, despite not knowing what acquaintance meant, and she smiled. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Nice to meet you, Emma,” Caroline said as well, she was smiling at Emma, a warm motherly smile. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It made some of her shyness melt away as she murmured a “nice to meet you too” to the woman. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we finally get to know how the first meeting went. Brother was so closed off about it,” Kol said with a teasing smile to his brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus rolled his eyes at his trouble maker of a brother, but he had to admit - he was rather secretive about how he and Caroline met Emma for the first time. He didn’t know why though, so he guessed he could tolerate some of Kol’s teasing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then Lauren began on some of the formal stuff and got the two to sign some paperwork. Emma got bored of that after a while, so she continued to look around. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Okay. Before you sign all the rest of the things, I need to see where Emma’s room will be. This is part of protocol,” Lauren said to them, after quite a while of signing things. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The couple understood that and they led the two out of the room. They walked up to an elevator and got inside. The button for the 3rd floor was clicked, and up they went. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Once it opened, there were guards seen standing in front of the elevator and at the big window. They walked out and followed the two. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma trailed behind her social worker, shy and uncertain of this new place, like she always was. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They walked up to a door and when Emma looked up, it was a dark oak door with her name on it. It was written in cursive, with gold coloring that made it stand out against the dark door. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus smirked at the shocked look on some peoples faces, “Us Mikaelson’s never do things halfway, we always go overboard,” he said to them, also noticing approval in some of their gazes - but choosing to ignore it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Caroline opened the door and it was a huge room. The color of the door betrayed how it looked on the inside. There were pastel blues, greens, pinks, and purples - the dream room for a child of Emma’s age. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>There was a king sized(?) bed on one end of the room, with pillows and stuffed animals on it. There were two other doors, but we’ll get to that in a bit. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“This is your room,” Caroline said, barely contained excitement in her voice. They couldn’t tell who was more excited, Caroline or Emma. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma continued looking around. There was a huge chest that was open, there were toys overflowing from it. A very soft looking carpet on the floor. Emma’s excitement showed in her eyes. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They walked into the room and Emma asked what was behind the two doors that were shut. Klaus went to one and Caroline to the other. Lauren encouraged Emma to follow one or the other. She went to Caroline first. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The door that she opened was a huge walk-in closet. One side had dresses and things to go with it, while the other had more ‘masculine’ clothes and things to go with it. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>On the far end, there was a shelf with several different pairs of shoes, some in boxes while others were just there. There was also a mirror there, at the far end, where the shoes were. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rebekah snorted in amusement, Caroline really went overboard when it came to shopping, but she did as well, so she really shouldn’t say anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She also thought that she would have done the same if Emma were coming to her, after knowing that she had only worn hand-me-downs and played with dirty, worn-out toys. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma smiled at her, Caroline’s excitement was getting her excited as well. And her gut told her that Caroline is trustworthy, and she could always trust her gut. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>When she walked in, Emma was surprised to see that these were expensive clothes worn by the fancy people that she saw in the fancy cars. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>That made her nervous, but she looked calm on the outside. A few minutes later, she got out and looked at Klaus. He had a warm smile on his face. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She smiled back and he showed her the bathroom that was connected to her room. The scene transitioned to showing them back at the office/study, the couple were signing the last of the paperwork. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lauren stood up and shook their hands. Emma was hesitant when Lauren made to leave, she was holding onto her legs. Her social worker said some things and Emma let go. When she turned back, they two were smiling at her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Welcome to the Mikaelson family. You will now be known as Emma Vivian Mikaelson. The Heir to the Mikelson Empire,” Klaus said to her. Emma smiled at them as they pulled her into a hug. </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the long wait, but school and last minute things got in the way. Hopefully I can upload more during Spring Break.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Moments with the Mikaelson's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A couple of moments with Emma and the others in the family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Empire? What Empire?” Charming asked Klaus, his eyes held a type of jealousy that gave away how he felt about the man that raised his daughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma spoke before her father could give him some smug reply. “You’ll find out soon enough,” she said, her voice sharp as she addressed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, kind of glad that she spoke to him, even though it was in a rather rude tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The screen changed to show it saying ‘a few hours later’ in white with a black background. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This time, it showed a more comfortable looking Emma sitting between Klaus and Caroline on a couch. She was smiling happily now, she knew that the two weren’t just putting up a front for Lauren. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>That made her hope, and the fact that instead of just fostering her, they </b>
  <b>
    <em>adopted</em>
  </b>
  <b> her. She was disbelieving at first, but once she was assured, she accepted it. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>A few people entered and the sight of them made the two smile as a welcome. But Emma looked down, she was very shy around new people. Building up her confidence is something that the Mikaelson’s would have to work on. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“No need to worry, these people are family,” Caroline murmured to her. Emma nodded hesitantly, still quite unsure, but then people began their introductions. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I am Freya Mikaelson, the eldest of the Mikealson siblings,” a tall blonde woman said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Another woman, who was arm in arm with Freya, spoke next. “I’m Keelin Malraux-Mikaelson, Freya’s wife,” she said, her voice soothing, for some reason, as she spoke to the six year old. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>A man spoke up next, “I am Finn Mikaelson, the second eldest,” he said to her. A woman next to him spoke next. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I’m Sage Mikaelson, Finn’s wife,” she said and Emma saw the loving look exchanged between the two. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I am Elijah Mikaelson, the second Mikaelson son,” a man wearing a fancy suit said. He was holding hands with a brunette woman. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She must have seen Emma’s curious look because she smiled and spoke next, “I’m Hayley Marshall-Mikaelson, Elijah’s wife,” her voice was soft and motherly. Emma smiled at her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Next is me, I’m Niklaus Mikaelson, the middle child and your father,” Klaus said, kindly smiling down at the blonde. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma smiled back as she looked at Caroline, “I’m Caroline Mikaelson, Klaus’ wife,” she said, chuckling at the blonde's curious stare. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>A younger looking man spoke next, “I’m Kol Mikaelson, and I’m going to be the coolest uncle ever,” he said, rather matter of factly. Emma giggled at what he said and how he said it. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are, in fact, the coolest of my uncles, Uncle Kol,” Emma said to him, watching in amusement as he held his hand out for a fist bump. She returned it and focused once more on the screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I’m Davina Mikaelson, Kol’s wife,” a young woman with brunette hair said to her. Emma smiled a big smile at her too. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>A blonde woman spoke next, “I’m Rebekah Mikaelson, the youngest daughter of the Mikaelson’s,” she said, she had an Australian/British accent. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>A young brunette spoke next, she looked as young as Davina. “I’m Elena Mikaelson, Rebekah’s wife,” she said. Her eyes were kind and welcoming. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma took in the people that were now her family, she did so with a small smile on her face. Other families just wanted her for the money that they would get and they wouldn’t care if she had eaten or not - or anything about her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She truly hoped this wasn’t a front put up for her only to betray her later. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene changed once more. </b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>This scene showed Emma sitting in the middle of her bed. She was staring at her hands and called out for Klaus. He knocked on the door before entering. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma looked scared and that made him get worried. “What’s wrong, little pup?” he asked, his voice was soothing and Emma relaxed a little. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“There was things happening. I don’t know why, but I got mad and they blew up,” Emma said, looking at the lamps in her room. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Klaus looked at them and then told one of the guards to get Freya and Kol into the room. He turned back to Emma. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Don’t worry, we’ll see what’s happening and then we will go from there,” he told her as he went to sit next to her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma nodded and leaned into her father. This moment happened a few months after she was adopted into the family and they had told her everything about Werewolves, Vampires, Witches, and Hybrids. They told her their history and Emma soaked up the information like a sponge. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She told them that it changed nothing, but about how she wasn’t normal either. She tried explaining it, but it was pushed aside. Until now that is. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regina turned to Rumplestiltskin, “I thought that that was the land without magic?’ she said it as a question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rumplestiltskin looked thoughtful, before he answered her, “I thought it was as well, but it’s an unknown to me dearie,” it sounded like there was something else he wanted to add, but didn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma spoke up, “It’s the land without fairytale magic, this magic is different. But I’m also the product of true love, so that’s something. There’s a lot of unknowns to me too,” she said calmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regina nodded at the explanation, it was better than nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Freya and Kol rushed into the room, they were both powerful magic users, so it made sense to have them help Emma. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Klaus explained the situation to them and Freya nodded thoughtfully. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You have magic, sweetie, like me and your Uncle Kol. Except yours already feel powerful,” Freya said, after walking around the room to look at the lamps. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma looked confused, so Freya elaborated. “Since your Uncle Kol and I worked to get you biologically related to Klaus and Caroline, it gave you the magic from your grandmother, Ester Mikaelson,” she said, watching the way that Klaus and Caroline’s eyes darkened at the mention of the now dead witch. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Freya continued as though she didn’t see the looks, “But, there’s also something that I have to show you,” she said as she asked Kol to hand over a book. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The book was brown and it was titled ‘Once Upon A Time’ in the middle. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“We did a little research, magic-wise, on things that might have been abnormal a few weeks before we made you biologically related to us. This book appeared at the same time you did. The answers of the past of your birth parents are in this book,” she said, handing over the book to Emma. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma nodded and put the book on her bedside table as she watched her aunt and uncle walk around the room for any other indicators or clues to help them with their hypothesis. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rumplestiltskin looked at the Mikaelson family warily. They were an unknown, something that he hasn’t yet seen in his brief visions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus sensed someone looking at him and looked back to face Rumplestiltskin. He smirked at the man that looks more like a crocodile than a human. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After making sure that no one was paying attention  to the two men, Klaus allowed the veins to show under his eyes, along with his eyes to glow, and his fangs to appear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rumplestiltskin was wide-eyed, his shock - something that was not common to see - was very clearly seen by Klaus. Said man, smirked and turned back around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene faded out there and into the next one. This time, Emma was sitting at a desk in her room, a new addition since she started school. She was reading her </b>
  <b>
    <em>Once Upon A Time</em>
  </b>
  <b> book. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It zoomed in on her seeing the page with a young Regina in the stables of her parents' home. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regina’s eyes widened at that, the young girl seems to know more about her then she knows about the girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma talked out loud to herself, “So Regina was eighteen years old, in love with the stable boy, and Snow came in and ruined the peace. Got it,” she seemed to be analyzing the page. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“And the stable boy’s name is Daniel,” she continued. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back here, Snow looked offended, “I did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> ruin anyone’s peace,” she said, rather loudly. Regina looked amused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you did, you ruined my life and so I was to ruin yours,” she replied to the younger woman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snow looked like she wanted to say more, but refrained from doing so after Charming put his arm comfortingly around her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma rolled her eyes at her birth parents’ actions, it seems they were always insufferable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma looked up suddenly and started talking to someone, but who it was, wasn’t revealed to them. But Klaus and Caroline walked into the room. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma smiled at them. “Who were you talking to just now, sweetheart?” Klaus asked his daughter.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I was talking to Daniel and he told me that he was the same Daniel from the book, daddy,” Emma sounded excited as she said so.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“What do you mean? We can’t see anyone?” Caroline asked, scanning the room with her eyes. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“That’s ‘cause he’s my guardian angel, he saved me and my other foster sibling many times from getting beat, momma,” she explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Caroline nodded, trying to take in the information. Klaus seemed to have an easier time understanding. He nodded thoughtfully at his daughter's explanation. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Alright, finish your homework and then ask Daniel to tell you more about life in the Enchanted Forest and of the places he knows and maybe if he can tell you about this Regina, okay?” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Klaus was hoping that with saying this, she could rest assured that they wouldn’t send her back like other families when they heard her talking like this. Caroline seemed to understand this and she expressed her agreement. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma looked at them both and nodded, she could finally relax now, knowing she no longer needed to watch over her shoulder to see if a ‘wrong’ move would get her sent back.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Throughout this entire scene, Regina was looking between the screen and the Emma that was sitting with her parents on the couch thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma caught her eyes quite a few times and she smiled at her. It was a genuine smile and it made her feel, surprisingly, at ease. Even though this was the daughter of her sworn enemies, well, no longer their daughter - but that’s just a technicality. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma got up and walked up to where Regina was sitting and sat next to her. “I can’t see him, if that’s what you’re wondering,” she said in a low voice at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regina nodded, though there were tears in her eyes, “He’s been faded out because he knows that you’re happy. I’m from the future, it’s where I was pulled from. He’s moved on,” she continued in the same low voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regina looked thankful and as another scene played out, Emma stayed in her seat next to her. Emma was ignoring the betrayed looks that she was receiving from her birth parents because she couldn’t care less about them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This time, it showed Emma in a huge room with a lot of people. She had on a green Polo t-shirt along with a pair of white jeans. She looked to be the center of attention, despite others talking with others - they all were focused on her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The reason for this was soon revealed. Klaus and the rest of the Mikaelsons stood behind her after a few moments. Once the audience/guests had settled down, Klaus began speaking. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You have all been gathered here because there is a new member of the Mikaelson family. She will be my heir and any act against her is an act against all of us. And you know not to mess with us,” he stated, loudly. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>His voice though, it got less than friendly at the thought of Emma getting hurt. The gathered got a nervous look on their faces until one brave soul yelled out “what’s her name?” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Klaus smiled, not his evil smile, but a genuine one. “Her name is Emma, Emma Vivian Mikaelson,” he said, his love for her being clearly heard in that sentence. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma smiled up at her father and then at the audience. They were looking more at her now, but her Aunt Rebekah taught her to not cower under their curious gaze. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Many were instantly charmed by her smile, the newbies. But the others stayed as they were, knowing that this girl had more power in her little hand than they did in their entire body. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>And at her smiling face is where the scene faded out. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woah! 1,000 hits - thank you so much for giving this a try! Thoughts on this chapter? Or the story in general?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. As An Adult</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emma is now older.<br/>Enjoy :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Red turned to Emma and asked her, “Is Emma your full name or is it short for one?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma smiled at her kindly and answered her question, “My full first name is Emmalyn Vivian. My full name is Emmalyn Vivian Swan Mikaelson. Swan is my middle name; Emmalyn and Vivian are my first names. But I’d prefer it if y’all stuck with Emma.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red smiled at her non-hostile answer, thankful that even though her god-daughter was siding with the Evil Queen that she wasn’t getting the bad treatment from her. She wasn’t sure why, but her wolf, Ruby, felt completely at ease in her presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their attention shifted to the screen in front of them when something else began playing. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene started out with it showing a room that had the morning sun filtering into it. Gone were the pastels and now there was a room that had red with gold colored walls. They were in intricate patterns. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The room itself looks bigger, meaning that she must have moved rooms. Gone was the child sized bed, now there was a king sized bed on one side. As the camera moved around, there were many more things seen there. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Two large bookshelves whose wood went along with the walls and the rest of the room. There were three other doors connected to this room. But, that’s all they were shown because the camera panned on the person in the room. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The alarm clock began playing and Emma groaned as she turned to face it, she read the time that said </b>
  <b>
    <em>7:00 AM</em>
  </b>
  <b>. She groaned again and picked up the clock, that was still making the annoying beeping sound, and she threw it against the wall. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The sound stopped as it smashed against it. Emma sighed and waited a few moments before throwing off the covers and heading towards one of the closed doors. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus laughed as she threw the clock against the wall, but a warning look from his wife made him quiet. He was a fool in love - even after several years of being together it seems. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Emma, when she was in bed, had on a white tank top and a pair of red boxers. No one noticed the... thing in them, so that’s that. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Emma was extremely muscular and was tall as well </b>
  <b>
    <em>(this is because of her being altered to be more like Klaus and Caroline, even though her Savior status remains)</em>
  </b>
  <b>. Just moments after entering, she came out with a two piece burgundy suit with a white shirt and what looks to be a black bowtie - she wasn’t wearing it yet though. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then she went through the other door there. The camera panned on a modern looking clock that hung on the wall and it faded from the time then, to show it 20 minutes later. She exited the bathroom looking fresh and wearing the suit with her hair partially dry and not in an updo. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaws dropped at how she looked and Emma chuckled, amused at their reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Then something <span class="u"><em>(</em></span></b>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>an intercom, I think</b>
    </em>
  </span>
  <b><span class="u"><em>)</em></span> buzzed to life and it carried Caroline’s voice through the speaker. “Emma! Breakfast!” she had said as Emma was putting her wallet and her phone into her pocket. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Emma walked over to it and pressed the button, “Coming, mom,” she said, then she let go and walked out of the room. There were still guards lining the halls and she walked to the main hall to go down the stairs instead of using the elevator. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing Emma call another woman ‘mom’ made Snow’s heart clench painfully and made her jealousy rear its ugly head. Despite not actually knowing things about </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> daughter, she wanted to be the only one Emma calls ‘mom’. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>She was seen descending huge stairs and her mother was waiting at the end of them, hearing that her daughter chose to walk with her vampire hearing. Emma smiled and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and her smile widened as her mom returned the gesture. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>They both walked to the dining room, side by side. The rest of the family members were there, along with a few unfamiliar faces. She greeted them and turned to the unknowns. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Hello, dear cousins,” she said, her face had an amused smile as they enthusiastically said their greetings. She sat down across from her mother and next to her Aunt Rebekah, on her right. Her father was at the head of the table, on her left. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>There were a few moments of silence as they watched her settle, before they all yelled out, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, EMMA,” well, the younger ones yelled, the adults just said it. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Emma laughed and thanked them. There was never a quiet moment with this family. The maids and butlers brought out their breakfast and they served themselves. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Once they were gone and everyone's plates had food on them, they began eating. Then Klaus spoke up, “Emma, what are you wearing for your birthday party tonight?” </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Emma swallowed and wiped the side of her mouth before answering, “Something that will go along with the suit that you are wearing as well as with mom's dress, dad,” she said, her voice had a mysterious tone to it. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again with Snow’s jealousy. But this time, David's jealousy was there as well, hearing Emma call that man her father made him as jealous as Snow when Emma called that woman her mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma could tell that they were jealous, but honestly, she couldn’t care less. They abandoned her, so she wasn’t going to take them back with welcoming arms as if it hadn’t happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Klaus rolled his eyes, but the upward twitching of his lips gave away the fact that he wasn’t really annoyed. Emma smiled at his eye roll, but didn’t comment on it. Then the others began talking about the party. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>A few moments passed and the sound focused on Caroline saying, “Emma, no art studio today,” it was firm. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Emma groaned, “Why?” she asked, almost sounding like a whine. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Caroline and Klaus looked amused. Klaus’ love for art was passed onto Emma. “Because there’s a party tonight,” Caroline said. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Emma didn’t reply after that, not saying that she wouldn’t go. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Cora internally scoffed. While she got excited at the prospect of this girl having power and wealth, her being an artist wasn’t good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would have to wait and see what good this girl would be for her youngest, not knowing things made her uneasy. She was used to getting her way. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>That’s where the scene faded out. </b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>It faded into showing Emma. Emma, who had on a sports bra and an apron over that along with some black leggings. The apron covered the crotch area. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>She had paint on her cheek, a dark red color that was a contrast to her pale skin. The painting was not shown to the audience. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>A few moments passed and just as Emma put down the paintbrush, her mother came into the room. Caroline looked amused, but schooled her expression to be neutral before her daughter turned around. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Really, Emma? Another?” she asked as her eyes landed on the painting. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Emma blushed, but quickly explained herself. “I got another memory thing last night and I </b>
  <b>
    <em>had</em>
  </b>
  <b> to do it,” she said. Then the painting was revealed to the audience. </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>(Can y’all guess of what… or who?)</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>It was an extremely detailed painting of Regina, sitting on Rocinante, in her deep red Evil Queen outfit. She had on a fancy black hat and her makeup was dark. She was a sight to behold. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina turned to look at Emma, who was still sitting on the large couch with her. Emma looked back at her and smirked. She was confident, she knew that her painting skills were great. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of Emma blushing, it was Regina. No one, except her father and Daniel - when he was alive, told her how they saw her. They were afraid of her once she was named the ‘Evil Queen’ by her former step-daughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it seems this woman, this stranger, thinks so. Like Daniel had, not that she’d tell her this. So just a few moments of eye contact, Regina looked back to the screen after her face went back to her neutral mask. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Caroline looked at her daughter curiously. “Okay, what did you learn this time?” she asked, sitting on the stool next to her daughter. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The blush left Emma’s face and she started talking. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Okay, it turns out that Regina only took the Huntsman’s heart for show. Because after she showed what Snow and what Snow’s father did to wolves, were’s and even the humans in his kingdom, the Huntsman switched sides. - </b>
</p><p>
  <b>- He regretted letting her go and then he swore his loyalty to Queen Regina and the Dark Kingdom. When I saw the memory play out, it was different from what it had in the book and so I wrote it down. This outfit from my memory was the most prominent, so I drew it,” she finished and gestured towards the drawing once more. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Caroline nodded her understanding as she processed the information. “Alright, clean yourself up and get dressed. This is the last day we see you before you go to look for them,” she said after a few moments. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow looked to the Huntsman in betrayal, her eyes demanding an explanation. He rolled his eyes, but talked to her when he saw the Queen nod her head subtly. She gave him permission, so he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Killing wolves is still accepted in your lands, and since you became the rulers of George’s kingdom, you haven't changed it to make it illegal. Your father and yourself have killed wolves, so you no longer have my loyalty Snow White,” he said, his voice was harsh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ignored the pain in Snow’s eyes, it’s her fault anyway. The wolves raised him and siding with someone who had killed a wolf? That was just unimaginable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw the Queen give a pleased nod, a smile on her face and it made the Huntsman happy that she smiled. Getting her to smile like that only her father could do. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Okay, mom, I’ll go shower and get ready,” Emma relented. She stood up and walked out of the room. Caroline studied the picture for a few moments before she got up and left as well. That’s where the scene faded out. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then it showed a grand ballroom. It was beautiful and elegant and they can tell that it was a part of the Mikaelson home. There were people running around making last minute fixes and whatnot. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then people slowly began filling the room. The family hosting the event was still not there. But once all the guests were there, they made their entrance. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>There were two staircases, they were at the sides of a huge, open doorway. There was a room at the top and they entered there from youngest to oldest, based off of the Mikaelson siblings family. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina looked on and realized that this party was similar to a ball and this one seems to have a lot more people invited. Why, she didn’t know, but she was sure that she would find out soon enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Klaus, Caroline, and Emma weren’t there yet. The family made their way down either one of the staircases, all dressed to compliment their significant others' dress/suit. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The children either wore matching or complimentary clothes to each other or to their parents. The crowd silenced themselves, not needing to be told to do so. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>There was a voiceover that came to life. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“This is the celebration for Emma’s 28th birthday. At this point in her life, she was the most eligible bachelorette in the country. She used her powers, with the help of her family's powers, used them to make people think that she was biologically related to the Mikaelson’s. - </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>- Which she was, but they used them to make the entire world think that Caroline birthed her. The spell succeeded and she is the most sought after person in the country, probably because her father was </em>
  </b>
  <b>the</b>
  <b>
    <em> Klaus Mikaelson. AKA the most influential and richest person there was, but it helped that she was incredibly beautiful.” </em>
  </b>
  <b>The voice was of a female. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>As the lady in the voiceover spoke, the screen showed many people dressed in formal wear. There weren’t many children, but a few couples had brought theirs. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>The sophistication and the grandness of the party had left many shocked. The party must have been expensive and the royals could only hope to measure up to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Then it showed the doors opening again. This time, it had Emma, Caroline, and Klaus walked out. Caroline was in the middle with Emma and Klaus on either side of her, their arms linked with hers as they walked out together. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>All the attention went to them. The people went from looking at the family members on the stairs to looking at the people whose house they were in. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Klaus spoke, “Thank you all for coming to celebrate our daughters 28th birthday,” he was looking lovingly at his daughter that was standing next to her mother. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then he looked back to the crowd. “Tomorrow, Emma will be out looking for her true mate. She knows where her mate is and is going to go find her. So, ladies and gentlemen, let the party begin,” he announced. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Almost immediately after he finished, people started speaking up. Some about Emma’s mate, others about their clothes, and many more things. The camera panned to one group of young girls. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>They were talking about Emma. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma’s eyes widened and she muttered an ‘uh oh’. Klaus burst out laughing, having heard his daughter and his laughter got louder when she rolled her eyes at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He managed to get himself under control and the scene continued when the people from the Enchanted Forest noticed that he wasn’t going to explain his outburst to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“She’s confident… charming… incredibly hot and whoever her mate is, is lucky to have her. That's for sure,” one of them said. After every describing word about Emma, it showed her charming her way through the crowd and the women swooning at her words and smiles. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Emma had heard the words being spoken about her and she walked up behind the woman. She had a smirk on her face, “Don’t be fooled, love, I’m the devil in disguise,” she said. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The woman looked shocked and then laughed, thinking that it was a joke. Emma smiled, but didn’t say anything further. She winked at her and walked away after saying hello to the others with the woman. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Emma was seen grabbing a glass of champagne from a butler that had a tray of them. Once she was far away to assume she can’t hear them, the woman looked like she nearly fainted. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Her friends were wide-eyed too. “She’s so, so, </b>
  <b>
    <em>so</em>
  </b>
  <b> hot. And the accent makes her even hotter,” she muttered out, not fainting. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma groaned as her father and other family members laughed at the ladies’ reaction to her. Regina, on the other hand, was not so amused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know why though and kept her mouth shut. She settled for glaring at the women on screen, all of which had a dreamy expression on their faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>The party continued, the whole thing wasn’t shown, but Emma dancing with her mother and her aunts was briefly shown to the audience. The scene faded out there. </b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>This time, it began with showing Emma getting into a very fancy and expensive looking car. It was expensive, her father bought it for her after she graduated college. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The car was none other than the Bugatti La Voiture Noire. Her father bought it for over $19,000,000 once she had gotten her degree in business. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>There were people putting things in the trunk and there were two cars there too, one in front of hers and one behind. Emma would drive herself and her guards would turn back halfway to her final destination. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The only people who knew where to find her were her family members, not even the guards knew and it wasn’t added to any device or written on any paper. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The family didn’t want to risk Emma getting hurt and Emma didn’t want people trying to enter the town to do harm just because they wanted to get back at her or her family. While she isn’t completely good, she isn’t </b>
  <b>
    <em>that</em>
  </b>
  <b> evil/bad. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“That looks expensive,” Ruby murmured in amazement. The car looked so sleek and so… beautiful. Emma smiled at her comment, but didn’t say anything to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Once good-byes were said, they were on the road. They didn’t show the entire road trip, but it showed Emma driving down with the security trailing behind.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then with her driving herself without security. A few moments later, she drove on a road with thick forest surrounding it. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>At last, she saw the sign that made her sigh in relief. “Welcome to Storybrooke” and she glanced at the book in her passenger seat as she drove through the magical barrier. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Now no one can leave or come in, unless they were here from the Enchanted Forest,” she said to herself as Granny’s Bed &amp; Breakfast came into view.</b>
</p><p>
  <b> It was currently lunch rush, so she parked her car, the one that got a lot of stares and attention, and got out. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>She shrugged on her black leather jacket. She had a simple white button up, black leather pants, and fancy black shoes. Along with her black glasses, her hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>To put it simply, she looked really, really hot. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma relaxed into her seat, she used her magic to change into less formal clothes. Now she wore red and black flannel pants with a white shirt. Her hair was down now and she had on slippers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked comfortable, but also really, really hot. She looked hot in anything really. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>The way she dressed got more stares from the people. And as she entered the diner, all conversations stopped. The people stared at her, all wide-eyed at the stanger. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Storybrooke never got visitors, so this was exciting to all of them. </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>And this is where this chapter is going to end. See you all next time. </em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the long wait, but I really hope you enjoyed it. This one was longer than usual because my imagination kept flowing as I wrote it.<br/>So, thoughts on this one?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Storybrooke and Flashbacks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically what the title says. <br/>Enjoy :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Regina was impressed with herself. The town looked pretty good and looked to be pretty big. It looks to fit in, but compared to what she saw while Emma was driving through, it looked old. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nonetheless, she was proud of herself. Emma caught the look, but didn’t comment on it, lest she face the wrath of the Evil Queen. She did, however, chuckle in her mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma took off her glasses and pocketed them. She ignored the looks and walked over to an empty table. She sat down and after a couple seconds of examining the menu, she was greeted by Ruby. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red gaped in shock at her cured self. Her Granny also looked shocked. The men were staring, not all, of course, but the majority were. Quite a few women too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They couldn’t deny that she looked beautiful, but people had self control and they managed to get a hold of their gawking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Hello, stranger, what can I get you?” she asked, Emma read the name tag that said ‘Ruby’. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma smiled kindly at the waitress, smelling the wolf from her. She immediately knew this was Red. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Can I have grilled cheese with an orange Fanta and a side of plain fries?” she asked her, closing the menu after ordering and passing it to the waitress. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ruby scribbled it down and took the menu. “And a name to go with the order?” she asked, not very subtly trying to find things out about the woman. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Emma,” she said, smirking at the brunette. Ruby nodded and walked off to give the order. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Right after Ruby left, a male voice spoke up. “Emma, what a lovely name,” he said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma tensed, she memorized most people and this was one that she knew from her earlier days. She didn’t give anything away though. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>A forced smile on her face as she turned to look at the man. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regina looked curious as she tried to figure out who the well dressed man was. He seemed familiar, but she couldn’t place from where. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rumplestiltskin was shocked at seeing the future version of him looking like the man he was before he became the beast. Although he was more well dressed this time. He didn’t show his shock though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Thank you…” her voice trailed off, asking for a name, trying to confirm her suspicions. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Gold, Robert Gold. I run the pawn shop a bit further down the street,” he said. Emma nodded and went back to facing forwards. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Gold. Funny, the man who spins straw into gold is called Gold,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> Emma thought, internally laughing. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regina was wide-eyed, never had she imagined that her former mentor looked so humanlike. Same with Zelena, she looked quite shocked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The royals were confused, many heard tales of Rumplestiltskin, but not many knew of him spinning straw into gold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma’s meal arrived a short while later and a few moments after being left alone, someone else slid into the booth. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It was Regina. Except… she had short hair! Interesting… </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell am I wearing? And why is my hair short?” Regina asked loudly. Not that she expected an answer, but Emma gave her one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The clothes that you, my family and I wear, show wealth and high status. And since you’re the mayor of the town, you are living in wealth,” it was quick and quiet. Regina nodded, understanding more now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What she didn’t understand was why her hair was so damned short! She didn’t question it further because it looked like Emma didn’t have an answer for that either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Hello, dear,” she said, relaxing into the booth. Emma hadn’t even taken a bite of her food yet. She put down her drink and looked into Regina’s eyes. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Hello, how can I help you? And who are you?” she asked her, knowing who it is, but keeping up her act. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I am the mayor of the town. Regina, Regina Mills. And you can help me by telling me what you’re doing here,” she stated confidently. Her asking her to tell her about herself was more of a demand. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma had a mischievous glint in her eyes as she spoke, “Nice to meet you, your majesty and I’m just looking for a place to settle. Storybrooke seems pretty nice, don’t you think?” she asked her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Regina stiffened at being called your majesty. She hasn’t heard anyone address her as such in 28 years and a stranger just did. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Many looked curious at the exchange, no one ever had the guts to talk back to the Evil Queen, except Snow White. But Snow has lost some of her fire since being married to Charming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snow herself looked curious as did her husband. However, she didn’t comment, no matter how hard it is for her to keep her mouth shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Why did you call me that? And of course I think so, dear, I </b>
  <b>
    <em>am</em>
  </b>
  <b> the mayor after all,” Regina said, raising her eyebrow, basically demanding her to answer her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Regina translates to queen, right?” Emma asked, looking way to smug at the relief on Regina’s face. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Right you are, dear,” Regina said. A few moments later, Emma spoke again.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Hey, since you’re mayor and all, are there any available places to buy?” she asked, after taking a bite of her grilled cheese </b>
  <b>
    <em>and</em>
  </b>
  <b> after swallowing. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Regina nodded, “I’ll get you the information then, help in any way possible,” she said to the blonde. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Thanks for your help,” Emma said and she looked to be thinking for a few moments before she pulled out her wallet. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma took out a card and handed it to her. “Here’s my card, most of my information is on there and thanks again,” Emma said, smiling at the brunette. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Regina accepted it and slid out of the booth, before she left though, she gave the blonde her own card. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma’s card, though, only had ‘Emma Swan’ written along with her phone number, not giving away too much about the stranger. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma picked up Regina’s and it said ‘Mayor Regina Mills’ with her phone number and office location on it. Emma pocketed the card and started eating. That’s where this scene ended. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regina looked at the blonde sitting next to her, “Mayor?” she asked her, wanting to know the difference between the mayor’s in the Enchanted Forest and in the Land Without Magic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone who is elected by the people to lead the town, basically the same as it is in the Enchanted Forest,” Emma explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Regina could answer, the next one began playing.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>This time, we see Emma in a room. It was small and looked pretty old. She had on a white tank top and some black boxers. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This time though, everyone noticed the addition. There was quite a big bulge in the front of the boxers as she was doing pull-ups in a doorway. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The people turned towards Emma and she laughed at the questions swirling in their eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The answer is there, a flashback is going to play,” she said, still laughing slightly. Some people were blushing as they saw her like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was the main reason that Emma laughed, the shyness of them. She was a very open person, she was also very confident about her body and how it looked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>And the flashback began. It started it off with being in first person. Emma’s point of view. She blinked her eyes open and the camera imitated the action. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma groaned at the annoying sound of the alarm. But the sound came out much deeper than usual. Her eyes widened in shock and her hands slapped over her face. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She jumped out of bed, but froze when she was suddenly taller than she was the day before. Way taller. After gathering herself, she rushed over to the full length mirror in her closet. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then they saw what she saw. There was a man staring right back at her. It was a shocker really. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He… she..? had a bigger more muscular build. The same green eyes, a pretty big beard, and was very tall. Emma guessed she was standing over 6 feet right now. She wasn't sure though. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then Emma yelled, “MOM! DAD!” and they burst through the doors. Their eyes widened at the sight of the stranger. Klaus’ eyes were now glowing a dangerous orange color. It showed that he was angry… really angry. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Who are you and where is my daughter?” he asked, about to lunge at him, but Caroline stopped him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“That </b>
  <b>
    <em>is</em>
  </b>
  <b> our daughter, something must have happened to her,” she said, looking around the room and closet. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Klaus sniffed the air and Emma gave her father her arm, which she cut with scissors to show him her blood, so that he would know who he was. Klaus nodded and then apologized, but Emma just grinned at his protectiveness. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Many gasped at seeing Klaus’ eyes change color along with the veins under his eyes becoming more prominent and his fangs appear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They looked afraid and that made Klaus chuckle, he was pleased to still get that reaction from people. He had the power to make them afraid and he knew it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The royals scooted themselves further away from Klaus and the Original Family and closer to their spouses. Well, those who didn’t know how to fight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fighters, on the other hand, sat strong despite the fear of not knowing what Klaus and his family were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I’ll have someone go and get you clothing and shoes and things to fit you. None of your uncles’ or your fathers clothes will fit you,” Caroline said after coming back to stand with the two. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma nodded, “Can you explain this to the others?” she asked her parents. They nodded affirmatively and left to give her some privacy. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I get myself into the weirdest shit,” Emma muttered to herself as she took off her shirt. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Her body was basically sculpted, it looked hard and she looked very fit. “At least I still look good,” she said confidently, looking down at her torso. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene fades out there. And soon another one begins. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I mean, Emma wasn’t lying, she did look good, both in male and female form. Men and women of the land with magic could all agree on that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>People couldn’t stop from staring at Emma’s body when she had taken off her shirt, just like when she was only in a tank top and boxers in the earlier scenes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This time, it started up with showing Emma in clothes made for her in her male form. It was a white t-shirt and some black jeans. She had on sneakers, they were black and white, to match the rest of the outfit. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma’s hair was short, a messy hairstyle. It looked perfect, charming really. Despite her large size and muscular build, she had a friendly smile on her face. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>There was a crowd gathered in the office that Emma first met her parents in. The women and a few men there, were shocked as they stared at her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She was incredibly handsome and before they could continue their gawking, Klaus spoke up. “Stop staring at my daughter and listen to me,” he said in a commanding tone. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Now no one hid their shock and that made Emma laugh. Once again the staring turned to her, but she redirected their stares from her to her father. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Right, that’s Emma and something magic related must have happened, so I need all you witches to do your thing and find a way to see what happened. You will be paid half for your time and resources, but there will be a grander prize for you to find a successful way to undo this,” he said. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The promise for money got the attention of many, but some asked to be excused and left when they were. Some accepted and Klaus wrote them a check to get started. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma sat on the couch in the office and picked up a book. She began reading as the witches around her started to work. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene fades out here. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, Regina had the same reaction as many when she saw Emma in a tank and boxers. Except that she was a Queen and had more control over herself than the pheasants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she saw Emma’s male version take off her shirt, she almost lost composure, but managed to control herself from gawking. Barely. Emma didn’t seem to notice her slip of composure and if she did, she kept it to herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next scene, however, got all of their attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This time, it started off with showing just a handful of the original witches that there were. They looked to be working hard and fast. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Some are seen together, seeming to have teamed up. Emma was nowhere to be seen. But, looking towards the window, it showed part of the moon up and dark skies with quite a few clouds. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>One person, who was part of a team of three, shot their head up. Then he exclaimed, “We got it!” and that got Kol’s attention. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He made his way over to the group and told them to explain. Turns out, it was a side effect from a potion that Emma made. And that they had used that potion and the notes Emma took on it to undo it. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They handed the vial with the potion to Kol, who took it up to his niece. She took the potion after he explained everything to her and passed out as soon as she placed the vial on her nightstand. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kol caught her, she hasn’t changed yet, but her body needed rest for it to work properly. Kol placed her on the bed, tucked her in, and then left the room, shutting the door behind him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>What he had forgotten to tell her though, was that there was a side effect of the potion. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that is why you don’t drink potions that you made without properly testing it,” Emma said and then continued at the confused looks. “I still have male lower anatomy. I have a dick and that’s because it’s a side effect of the reverse potion,” she explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They understood that and went back to watching the scene play out, but that one ended there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts on this one? <br/>I finished this one faster and I think that there are a fair amount of words, but yeah. See y'all next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Welcome?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And now, how Emma starts out in Storybrooke. Lots of twists, hopefully I did them justice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The next scene took a few moments before it came on. When it did, it showed the scene that was playing before the flashback had come on. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma was doing pull ups when there was a knock at the door. It was a firm knock and Emma could guess who was there, not needing to use her powers to find out. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She didn’t have the time to try to cover herself because she knew keeping her majesty waiting was not a good idea - based on what she read in the book. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She had worked up a sweat because of the workout, but she couldn’t be bothered at the moment. Emma made her way to the door and opened it. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>On the other side was Regina Mills, as she had expected. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma smirked as she realized that the Regina she was sitting next to was doing the same thing as the Regina on-screen. Then she realized that she was smug, just like </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> on-screen self, and then stopped smirking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Regina was holding a basket of red apples. Emma smirks unashamedly, “I guess you’ve caught me with my pants down,” she said to the mayor. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>After several moments of opening and closing her mouth wordlessly, Regina glances quickly down at her basket as if to remind herself why she’s there.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were laughs from some, who had never seen the Queen so speechless, but they were shut down rather quickly. Her glare could send grown men running and, as a matter of fact, it has.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Regina forced a smile and then sweetly said, “Did you know the honey-crisp tree is the most vigorous and hardy of all apple trees? It can survive temperatures as low as forty below and keep growing. It can weather any storm. I have one that I’ve tended to since I was a little girl. And to this day, I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers.” She extends an apple from the basket to Emma.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma took the apple with a “thanks” to the older woman. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I’m sure you’ll enjoy them,” Regina said to her as she studied the younger women in front of her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then she spoke once more, “Why are you here?” she asked the blonde. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma smiled with a raised eyebrow, “I thought I already told you and am I going to find this apple to be poisoned?” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>That made Regina freeze, again, but she quickly shook herself out of it and said, “I don’t know what you’re implying and I take offence to that.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Right, well, sorry about that Madame Mayor. Have a good day,” Emma said to her and then shut the door when Regina said goodbye. That's where this scene fades out. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regina looked at the woman beside her. No one ever challenges her, always too afraid. Regina liked it and she guesses that her future self does too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma looked at her when she felt the woman's gaze on her. Based on the thinking look on her face, she could guess what Regina is thinking, but won’t call her out on it. So, she turned back to the screen where the next one is starting to play out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>There was a black screen there for a few moments, but another started up. This time, it showed Emma riding around in her really flashy car. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She saw the sheriff's station there and parked her car. “Not like I need the money, but I have to keep up appearances. Set down roots and shit,” Emma murmured to herself as she turned off her car and got out. </b>
</p>
<p><span>Gasps were heard, a </span><em><span>lady</span></em> <em><span>cursing</span></em><span>?! That was almost unheard of. In the Enchanted Forest ladies only curse when they are having very, very good sex. Emma just cursed, no hesitation. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>With something this small, it made the Mikaelson’s question how simple minded most royals/the wealthy were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She entered the building and saw Graham sitting at a desk and throwing darts. One of them made their way to her and she caught it midair. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You could’ve hit me, dude,” she said and then threw it at the dart board, hitting the bullseye. She knew that she impressed him with those two moves, if his facial expression is anything to go by. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Instead of commenting on her skill, he says, “I never miss and it wouldn’t have hit you.” His voice took on more of a smug tone as he said so. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma answered with a smart comment, “Yeah, because I caught it,” she said with a smirk on her face. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Graham held up his hands in a ‘I surrender’ manner and said, “Fair enough.” Then she took a seat across from him, sitting comfortably. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“What brings you here?” he asked her, turning back to face her after placing the last dart on the table. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I was looking for a job and saw that you were in need of a deputy. So I’m here to offer my services,” she said, still cool as a cucumber. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That sounded… dirty. Not that that was what Emma wanted, she just wanted to tell Graham that she wanted to be hired. Oops? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Graham nodded thoughtfully. “Okay, tell me your experience, credentials and other information,” he said to her once he realized that she was here for business only. No matter how charming his smile was or how many things with double meaning he said, she remained professional. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>There was no sound, but it kept fading in and out, showing them talking and making hand gestures. Eventually, they stop and stand up. Graham holds out his hand and Emma takes it after he says, “Congratulations, you’re hired. You start on Monday.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma nods with a smile, then she takes her leave. As she gets into her car, she murmurs to herself, “I got a job, next is getting a place to live, and then establishing myself here. Then going with the flow of things.” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma nods decisively and then the car starts. </b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>Emma is then seen going into Mr. Gold’s Pawn Shop. Emma waits against the counter and is seeing the various nick knacks there. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A lot of the people looked… shocked? Suddenly even more interested? At seeing things that had belonged to them, in that shop. They were scattered all over the place, but still kind of looked neat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It also made them wonder why Rumplestiltskin took those things. But they didn’t question it, lest they face the wrath of the Dark One. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Gold walked into the room upon hearing the little bell ring. “How can I help you?” he asked her, watching as she looked around. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma looked at the man and thought for a moment. She knew she had to be careful with her words. “Are there any available places for residence here? I asked Madame Mayor but she couldn’t find anything, figured I’d ask someone who owns the town,” she asked the man. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He nodded and took out a book, “Who told you I owned the town?” he asked as he looked through the pages. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Granny, when I checked in for a week at the Inn. And since you own it, I’m hoping to either buy a house or something off of you,” she said, explaining to the man. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She took notice of quite a few things here, it was obvious that he remembered. She also figured out that her name was the trigger for him remembering, but she won’t say anything on that matter until she talks to Regina. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The people of the EF were intrigued by the exchange. Rumplestiltskin being polite? Unheard of, he’s more of an imp than he is a man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Hmm, yes. Alright, there’s a mansion on the more expensive side of town. It’s almost as big as the Mayor’s mansion, but the extravagance of it makes it just as expensive,” he said, pulling out a few pictures and showing it to her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Money is not a problem, how much?” she asked him as she looked through the pictures in her hands. Then Gold went on to tell her the price and everything. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I’ll pay now,” she said and they got down to business. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Pleasure doing business with you, Miss..?” he said, his voice trailing off at the end. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Mikaelson, Emma Mikaelson,” she said to the man, signing her name onto the last sheet of paper, after reading it thoroughly, of course. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snow was upset. Of course she was, but this time it was because of hearing the pride that Emma had in her voice when she told the Dark One her last name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Should she have stayed with her, her name would have been Emma White. But she wasn’t. She got raised by someone else and now says her last name with so much pride and happiness that it hurts her to think about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He nodded and they shook hands. Emma took the key to the house, the papers/official documents and left the shop, the bell ringing as the door opened. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Emma Mikaelson, time to look you up,” he said as he walked to the back of his shop. This scene faded out here. </b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>This time, Emma was back at the sheriff's station. She held up a uniform and was standing next to Graham. “Really?” she asked him, her face was disbelieving. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Yes, really,” he said back to her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She looked at him and shook her head, “Well, I’m not wearing it and if you try to make me, I’ll burn it,” she said, putting the uniform down on Graham’s chair. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her comment got laughs from quite a few people. Emma rolled her eyes, but it was more of a playful eye roll. She wasn’t annoyed, really, she was proud of that reaction, but that was just her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Alright, alright, but at least wear the badge,” he said, giving it to her. Emma looked at it, took it from him, and then she clipped it onto her jeans. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma sat down at a desk, it was now hers, and then she started on some paperwork. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>A few moments passed and then the phone rang. Emma answered it and talked to the other person. That’s where this scene ended. </b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>Emma’s car was seen cruising around the town and she noticed a shop. It was a grocery store and it was bigger than most of the shops that she had seen around. Emma decided that she needed some things. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She parked her car and got out. She didn’t have her badge on because she had a morning shift, so she had the rest of the day, unless Graham called her in. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She entered the building and took a shopping cart. She wandered the isles and picked out what she needed or wanted - she sometimes ate like a little kid. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She came across the owner though and made introductions. “Hello, I’m Mallory, but I go by Mal. I own this shop, how can I help you?” a tall blonde woman with green eyes asked her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Hi, well I’m Emma and I am also new to town. This is my first time in this shop, can you help me find the cinnamon and the other spices?” Emma asked her. She knew, from the name, that this was Maleficent. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What in Hades am I wearing?” Maleficent asked out loud, not talking to anyone specific. Emma snickered at her disbelieving tone, but she will explain it to her.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her Aunt Freya beat her to it, though. “It’s a pantsuit and from the looks of it, an expensive one. People of higher wealth wear suits,” she quickly explained to the other blonde. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maleficent nodded thoughtfully, although she hates the Charming's and most of these </span>
  <em>
    <span>heroes</span>
  </em>
  <span> with a passion, she would be tolerant of them for now. She is thankful for having things explained to her though. Like most magic users, she was always eager to learn more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mal nodded and led her to the isle where they are kept and then excused herself to help other people. She was pretty curious about this new person though, Storybrooke rarely had any visitors and she couldn’t remember the last time there was one. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma watched her leave and then picked out quite a lot of spices. Her mom always said to season your food correctly so that it would </b>
  <b>
    <em>actually</em>
  </b>
  <b> come out tasty and not some bland thing. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Her cart was full so she headed to the check-out to pay for her items. The cashier began doing his job, ringing up the food. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What type of contraption is that?” one of the dwarves called out, not sure which one, there's so many of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then those from the modern world told them what the ‘contraption’ was and what it did. Then they did a quick explanation on what the cashiers job was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most of them soaked up the information, others couldn’t be bothered by it and just went back to staring at the black screen. It had been paused once they went into explanations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it started up again. </span>
  <b>Emma was loading groceries into the trunk of her car now, with the help of a man there. By some miracle, it had all fit in. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She gave the helpers a tip and thanked them. Then she got in her car and drove to Mifflin St. She did so slowly, wanting to have a look around. Emma saw the Mayor’s mansion and realized what Mr. Gold said about it being grand was true. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She then drove over to her new residence and her face showed that she was impressed by it. Some of it needed to be renovated, but that’s a problem for future Emma. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She parked in the driveway and carried her groceries into the mansion. Once that was done, she looked around her new house. There were 6 bedrooms, some of them furnished with minimum furniture. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>There were 8 full bathrooms, though. One with each room and two of them were on the first floor. There was a room downstairs that could be made into a study or small library. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The living room and the kitchen were also pretty big. So was the dining room, it could easily fit in a long table that seats 10. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It wasn’t very decorated and Emma thinks that maybe because of Mr. Gold moving out and stuff. He probably owns many more, but he probably gains something from him selling this to her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>And that’s how this one ends… </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about the delay, but I was stumped with tests and studying and school life is so, so hard. <br/>I'd love to know some of your idea's so that I can try to incorporate them into the book. <br/>Anyway, thoughts on this chapter?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Day In Storybrooke, With The Curse Still There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically a few thousand words of what the title says... enjoy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You chose well with the house,” Klaus complimented. Of course, this mansion was nowhere near as grand as half of the Mikaelson properties that were littered all over the world, but it was pretty beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks dad,” Emma smiled back at her father. And again, Charming got that feeling of jealousy. It isn’t pleasant. He doesn’t like it, but there’s nothing that he can do about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus saw his jealousy and he smirked. Of course he noticed Charming’s jealousy and even though he had no right to it, Klaus felt like rubbing it in. So that’s what he was going to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline also noticed this and she just rolled her eyes. She didn’t stop her dear husband though, she felt like rubbing it into Snow as well. She felt petty, sue her or whatever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>When the screen finally started playing up again, it showed Emma already dressed and in her new kitchen. She had on a white tank top with black skinny jeans. Her shoes were a pair of white and black Nike Air Maxs. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>There was a black leather jacket thrown over a stool that was in the room. Emma was cooking something. It looks like scrambled eggs and there was a toaster there as well. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma had a pot of coffee brewing as she cooked her eggs. She soon plated them and, once her toast was done, she plated that as well. She poured her coffee in her mug and began eating. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene changed from showing Emma sitting on the chair to her sitting in a patrol car with her leather jacket on and a pair of glasses. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline watched as her daughter cooked, “Well, at least you didn’t go to the diner for breakfast,” she pointed out with a slight chuckle. She knew how her daughter would respond to that comment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were the one that taught me, mom,” Emma pointed out, also slightly laughing. Now, the reason that Emma didn’t notice the game her parents were playing with her birth givers is because she is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> oblivious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, as expected, Snow silently seethed in jealousy because of how </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>daughter addressed this blond barbie. She knew that she can’t say anything at the moment, but she was close to snapping. Snow was not good at keeping her mouth shut, in case you didn’t know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regina, on the other hand, was not oblivious like Emma. She quickly noticed how Caroline and Klaus were behaving because of their tones and the smirks on their faces. A quick look at her enemies showed her that they were both upset. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regina motioned to Maleficent to show her the Charming’s reactions. And even her old friend was amused at the game the married couple were playing. They didn’t say anything because they wanted to see Snow snap and watch her be put in her place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She was driving around, closer to the forested area of the town rather than where citizens frequent. The town was quiet, but that’s probably because Regina gave the troublemakers actual professions. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Besides Leroy, the town drunk, and a few other disturbances, this was a quiet town. Everyone knew everyone and everything, it seems. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It also seems like gossip spreads like wildfires. So damn quickly. People knew that she was the deputy already and it was pretty shocking at first. But her teacher taught her how to control her facial features, so she didn’t give anything away. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She got a call on her radio and decided to answer it instead of having Graham drive around. It was Pongo, apparently he had run off while he was tied outside of the diner.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma sighed, this was her life now. I mean, it’s fine, she doesn’t care about the pay, but it’ll be an interesting experience. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was the call?” Elena asked, turning her body to look at her niece. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Archie’s dog, Pongo, ran off, I think. So I had to run after a god for my first call,” Emma explained. Elena laughed, but it wasn’t mocking, just amused. Emma shrugged, her aunt laughing didn’t bother her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene shifted though, not showing the part where Emma chased him, just her bringing him back to a worried Archie. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Oh, thank you deputy!” Archie said as Emma passed off the chewed through leash to him. Emma smiled a friendly smile at him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“It’s no bother, I’m glad that he wasn’t hurt and that I found him before he jumped into the water,” she said to him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma found him near the docks, just about to jump and she could tell that her presence intimidated him. Her being an alpha wolf scares a lot of animals and Pongo was one of them. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Her father being </b>
  <b>
    <em>the </em>
  </b>
  <b>Alpha and her being his daughter gave her those genes. Pongo was compliant after she flashed him her yellow eyes, not fearing for his life but when the alpha gives orders, you listen. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus laughed when he quickly realized what she had done, and it left a lot of people confused, but neither he nor his family bothered to explain it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma shook her head, “You’ll see when the time comes,” she said as her way of an explanation. There were groans because of her cryptic answer, but they couldn’t really do anything to make them talk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma decided to pick lunch up at the diner and take it to the station to eat. It was Graham’s turn to do patrol and her to do paperwork and other things. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She went into the diner and, this time, the conversations didn’t stop, although, she did get a lot of stares. It didn’t bother her anymore. Being a Mikaelson and the heir to their business empire meant that there would be many eyes on her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Also being the first Mikaelson child is also why she’s so </b>
  <b>
    <em>popular</em>
  </b>
  <b>. But the reputation the Mikaelson’s have keeps a lot of the paparazzi away from her home. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She walked up to the bar style thing and waited for a waitress or Ruby. And it was Ruby who came to her first. “Hey, Emma, what can I get for you today?” she asked the deputy. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma smiled kindly at the brunette, “Hello Ruby, I’d like the Spicy Bacon Cheeseburger Turkey Wrap and a Sprite, to go please,” she read off the menu. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ruby nodded while taking notes, “Alright, I’ll have that out for you as soon as it’s made. It’s lunch rush right now,” Ruby said after pocketing her notepad and pen. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma looked around and the diner was pretty full, she nodded and then thanked Ruby. She took out her phone and texted her parents and family. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least you’re eating healthy,” Caroline teased her daughter. Emma groaned when a lot of her family members voiced their agreements after her mother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, I’m no longer a teenager or little kid now,” Emma shot back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus sighed, “Unfortunately, you aren’t, little bird,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma rolled her eyes at her now emotional father, “I’m a wolf, dad, not a bird,” she said, trying to get him to laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes you are, but you’re also my little swan,” he said to her, smiling now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma just nodded, giving up on convincing her father to change the nickname he gave her as a kid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The others were watching the exchange between the two in amusement and some in jealousy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charming was feeling that ugly feeling again. The nicknames and the teasing, it all should have been him. It’s making him regret his decision of following what his wife said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma waited and then a bag was placed in front of her, along with a cup of Sprite and her bill. Emma gave Ruby her card and signed a 25% tip for her. After all, money was not an issue and she needs to make friends or be on the good side of many people. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She needs to try to buy businesses off of Rumplestiltskin. Lower his power in this town and be a people's person, being the Deputy is part one of that. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>After Ruby returned her card, she thanked her, picked up her bag and headed towards her car. She drove to her new home, listening to Streets by Doja Cat as she does. The song is amazing and the singer is even better. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That type of language and music is allowed there??” Ruby asked the Mikaelson’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma nodded, “It is and there’s some even more… explicit songs that are quite popular. This one is one of my favorites,” she said, smirking when she saw a few of the people pale at the thought of explicit songs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By people, I mean the fairies, but yeah. The virgins and easily embarrassed ones </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> blush pretty darkly and that made Klaus and Rebekah laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She parked in front of the station, picked up her bag of food and her drink, and she headed inside. She opened the door and sat at her desk. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She pulled out her food, then her paperwork and started working as she ate. The scene faded out from showing her writing on a paper to show her drinking out of her cup. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then there was a clicking of heels and that made her look up. In walked Madame Mayor. Dressed in a wine red blouse and a black pencil skirt. She looked professional and had a ‘you better respect me when you talk to me’ vibe to her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It was a power play and she noticed it, she won’t point it out though. She was dressed comfortably and just had an amazing meal, so all was good for her right now. Despite the power play and all, Emma had to admit that Regina’s Madame Mayor look was hot hot. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She won’t say that out loud though, at least not yet. “Madame Mayor, good afternoon, how may I help you today?” she asked her, shaking those thoughts from her mind and focusing on the brunette who now stood in front of her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Deputy, good afternoon, I’m here for the paperwork from last week. I believe that Graham gave it to you,” she said to Emma. She was nicer to the newcomer than she should have been. The reason? Well, she doesn’t have an answer to that. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, people being shocked to see the Evil Queen so… kind was an understatement. Taking a quick glance around the room, Emma could see many dropped jaws of the people, one of them being her birth giver. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that it bothered her, it was interesting… seeing her birth parents. She could care less for them, but it was weird seeing them. Taking a second to evaluate, she could see that she looked nothing like them. Thank whatever gods are out there for that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While she knows that she was made biologically to be the daughter of Klaus and Caroline Mikaelson, she was a blonde, green-eyed child from the start. The fates did have a sense of humor, so she supposes this has something that involves them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No matter, time to focus on the ‘show’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma nodded and then got up. She went to Graham’s desk and shuffled around some things to find the papers that the brunette needed. As she did, she decided to talk with the mayor. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Do you normally come for the paperwork or does Graham usually deliver it?” she asked her. She found the papers and handed them to Regina. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“It alternates, but normally either the deputy or sheriff come for the papers. I just decided to come and see how the newcomer was settling in,” Regina said, quickly scanning through the papers after she finished talking. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She could see Emma nodding in understanding out of her peripheral. “Well, thank you for that, Madame Mayor. All is well and this is a nice little town you’ve got going,” Emma said, complementing her towards the end of her statement. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“All in a hard days work,” Regina said, smiling at the blonde woman. Emma seems confident, even while encountering a powerful person. She liked to see that in a person. If only she had seen Emma back in the Enchanted Forest… </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She shook those thoughts out of her mind and left after saying good-bye to Emma. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although she can’t read minds, seeing that look on Regina’s face on the screen, it’s like Emma could read what she was thinking. And the only reason that Emma could tell is because looking at the Regina sitting next to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How? Well, because being a wolf meant that she had a true love mate, like how her mom was her dads true love mate. And having bonded with </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> Regina, the one from where she was pulled from, meant that they could share thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And without meaning to, the pre-modern world Regina had done that because the connection carried over time and it can only broken if one of them is killed. Anyway, the bond being carried over is the reason that Emma heard exactly what Regina accidentally shared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was good to know that she had that effect on the cool and collected brunette in the beginning. Her mask wasn’t something that she saw through in the beginning because of how good of a mask it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emma looked confused at the abrupt exit, but she just got back to the paperwork for the patrol she did earlier that day. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The scene ended there and another one quickly started after. This time, it had no sound and just showed Emma waving to Graham and then getting into her car. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Graham was staring at her as she left though, as if he knew something that she didn’t and who knows with him? He’s unpredictable afterall. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then sound started up and when Emma started her car, more music came on. This time, it was “I Don’t Care” By Ed Sheeran and Justin Bieber. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It was a pleasant song that she enjoyed. Not as much as playing inappropriate songs to make her Uncle Elijah uncomfortable, but it was a nice enough song. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She drove as she bobbed her head and vibed with the music and after the son finished, another came on. Emma was relaxed, laid back. She was tired, but this day wasn’t as intense as the days she spent as the CEO of Mikaelson and Co. but it was interesting. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She parked her car and gathered her things before she turned off the car and got out. After she turned it off, she got out her house keys and entered. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>And that is where the scene faded out…</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!<br/>Anyway, thoughts??</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>